With various advancements in the field of image-processing, the quality of images captured by image-capturing devices has improved. Generally, enhanced quality may be based on the appropriate adjustment of imaging parameters of the image-capturing devices to complement an imaging scene. Typically, for high-quality image capture, there are objects of various types that may be required to be captured through various adjustments of the imaging parameters. For instance, a background object and/or a region in the scene may lie further away that a foreground object in the scene. In such a scenario, the foreground object may need to be identified and separated from the background object and/or region in the scene. The salient object may be an object-of-interest in the image, and hence, a foreground object. Separation of the foreground object from the background object and/or region in the scene may help in automatic configuration of the imaging parameters, such as, an auto-focus parameter of the image-capturing device. This may be done to clearly focus towards the foreground subject, or any other object-of-interest in the scene. Hence, there is a need for a method and/or system for accurate identification of salient objects in an image for automatic configuration of the imaging parameters of the image-capturing device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.